Today is Yesterday's Tomorrow
by Rawr it's Kizami
Summary: Three girls are captured by B.E.G.A. and taken to Boris. On Hiatus.
1. Thats Life

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone here, except for the Other Characters, who you will meet soon enough! And well... everything else you have never heard of is probably mine too. In fact, EVERYTHING HERE IS MY CREATION! (Seleity: ...Kiza..) You know what, I OWN THE WOOOOOORLD! (Seleity: Kiza...) No...I OWN THE WHOLE GODDAMN UNIVERSE! (Seleity: KIZA!) Overboard? (Seleity: Twice and over a waterfall.) Haha... I knew that.

Summary: Three girls are captured by B.E.G.A. and taken to Boris. They recieve special training to become better beybladers with their assigned tutors. When not training (which is basically from 5:00 P.M. to 5:00 A.M.), they are forced to be maids, as well as carry out certain missions.

NOTE: Come to think of it... the beginning of this really sounds like He is My Master... Not that it's really a bad thing! Hehehe...

-----------------------------------  
Today is Yesterday's Tomorrow  
Chapter One  
That's Life  
-----------------------------------

Not for the first time, Ayane Sakiyama sat at a large empty table. She had requested that the chefs cook something spectacular, something her parents would enjoy, as it was her birthday. She had known that her parents would not have time to pick something up, let alone order it. But throughout the entire week, she had a sinking feeling that they would not remember like the past years.

"Ikkitakimasu," she muttered.

It was already well past 7:00 P.M. Her parents were not home, and maids and chefs had already left. Ayane was alone again, for the seventh day straight, in her home.

To her, that just wasn't fair. She envied her friends for their perfect families. For being able to arrive home after school and actually be able to see their mother in the kitchen readying dinner and their father in the living room reading the newspaper. All Ayane had to look forward to was another empty home with negligence and feigned consideration.

That was part of the reason why she spent so many nights at her friends' houses.

The only thing that could keep her mind off of her own problems was beyblading, not to mention all those fights she had gotten into at school. Despite all that, she had a passion for it, and that passion led her to continue training, to continue focusing her anger and depression into her blade.

-----------------------------------

Fukori sighed deeply and plopped onto the couch. Her mother had just made dinner, which consisted of her favorite foods, Anogo don and Edo sushi. Her sister, Kaori, was sitting on the sofa already, her face covered behind her laptop.

"What are you looking at that is so interesting?" Fukori inquired, leaning onto her sister's shoulder.

"I'm comparing your blade with Ayane and Riza's."

"Oh... who has the worst one?" she teased, poking Kaori on the shoulder.

"Well... you."

"What? How can that be? You've got your facts messed up, Kaori!" Fukori defiantly crossed her arms and looked away. "There is no possible way that my Aphrodite could be that bad! Are you sure it isn't Riza's Harmonia or Ayane's Vixen?"

Kaori scoffed and typed something onto her computer, before looking up at her sister with a serious tint in her violet eyes. "Nope. It's you. You have any idea why it's you?"

Fukori shook her head.

"It's because you focus on your appearance! You never train as hard as Ayane or Riza even. With your free time, you go shopping or get your hair done or your nails or whatever else there is! You have to train too, Fukori. But... You are the weakest link, goodbye." She got up and walked upstairs, leaving Fukori still sitting there, a pout forming on her lips.

"I was almost certain that it was Riza."

-----------------------------------

Giggling, Riza sat down on her bed and picked the phone. Every year on their birthdays, she would call up Fukori and Ayane using three-way. They would start talking about nonsense things, usually with her or Fukori babbling and Ayane listening, occasionally putting in pieces of her own. This was the way things always were.

>Talk to me.-

"Hi, Fukori!"

>Hi, Riza! Getting ready to wish Ayane a happy birthday?-

"Don't I always? Anyway, hold on for a second, okay?"

Riza placed the reciever on her desk as she pressed hold, line two, and Ayane's number. She picked up the phone again after clicking back on Line One. She could hear the ringing of the phone. "Once she answers the phone, yell 'Happy Birthday'."

>>What?

>"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"-

>>Thanks.

>Did you get anything good? Like... oh say... a new vanity?- Both Ayane and Riza could tell that Fukori was crossing her fingers. They had wanted to give Ayane a makeover for the longest time. The only problem was that there was no vanity.

>>The only things I got weren't from my parents.

"Oh... that really sucks, Aya-chan! Did you see them at all today?"

>>No.

>Not even for a minute?-

>>No.

"Well, what did you do for the whole time after school?"

>>Train.

>SERIOUSLY? You trained for four hours straight?-

>>Even I'm not that stupid. It was more like three.

>Aya-chan, you have got to get some time off so we can go shopping together! Bring your parents' credit cards and show them a lesson! Teach them that you need them more than they need you!-

>>Real nice way of putting it.

"That's a great idea, Fukori! We can go to the mall and get some new stuff! Harmonia could really use a new attack ring after I split her old one in half."

>Yeah! And Ayane can max out her parents' credit cards!-

>>What is it with you and my family's money?

>Other than the fact that we have got a rich best friend, nothing!-

"Okay then! It's all settled! Let's meet at my house at nine o'clock sharp!"

>In the morning?-

"Of course!"

>I need my beauty sleep!-

>>I need to train.

"You guys can do that any time!"

There was a scoff at the other end. >>Fine. I'll be there.

>Okay. If even the Queen of Ice can get away from her morning training, than I suppose I can miss a couple of minutes of my beauty sleep.-

>>What is that supposed to mean?

>Oh! I have to go! Kaori's calling me! Bye, guys! So nine sharp at Riza's house! Got it! Ja ne!- (click)

>>I have to go train. Ja. (click)

Beaming, Riza turned off the phone and set it back in its place. She tugged at her blonde hair and began planning for the next day. It had never occurred to her that Ayane would agree to go.

-----------------------------------  
TO BE CONTINUED

AN: Anyway... Ja/Ja ne means see you later. And umm... yeah! I promise to make the next chapter longer! I swear! Oh and by the way, for all you PERVERTED PEOPLE out there, vixen is a female fox. So... yeah! Remember to review! I'll also be accepting flamers. I mean, Vixen, Harmonia and Aphrodite need to eat something right? Chapter Two in the making!


	2. Forced into Servitude

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone here, except for the Other Characters! And well... everything else you have never heard of is probably mine too. In fact, EVERYTHING HERE IS MY CREATION! (Seleity: ...Kiza..) You know what, I OWN THE WOOOOOORLD! (Seleity: Kiza...) No...I OWN THE WHOLE GODDAMN UNIVERSE! (Seleity: KIZA!) Overboard? (Seleity: Twice and over a waterfall.) Haha... I knew that.

Summary: Three girls are captured by B.E.G.A. and taken to Boris. They recieve special training to become better beybladers with their assigned tutors. When not training (which is basically from 5:00 P.M. to 5:00 A.M.), they are forced to be maids, as well as carry out certain missions.

NOTE: Come to think of it... the maid of this really sounds like He is My Master... not to mention the maid uniform thing... Not that it's really a bad thing mind you!

-----------------------------------  
Today is Yesterday's Tomorrow  
Chapter Two  
Forced into Servitude  
-----------------------------------

Fukori yawned, causing Riza to look at her. She shrugged and looked at the clock in Riza's living room, which read 9:20 A.M. She groaned and took out her compact, beginning to repowder her nose. Part of her orange hair was tied up into a bun while the rest of it fell in a smooth wave to just below her shoulders.

Riza, from her seat next to Fukori on the stone steps, propped her elbow on her knee, her head in her hands. She had blonde hair, which fell in a straight line to just above her waist, where it became smooth curls.

"Why is Ayane always late?" Fukori piped suddenly. Her violet eyes perked up from the cement as the sound of wheels rolling on pavement hit her ears. She looked up just in time to see Ayane leaning on a long, jet black car. Her violet hair was stuck between her and the limousine, reaching to mid-waist, while her bangs covered her forehead and part of her red eyes.

"Maybe that's why," Riza answered, walking over to Ayane with Fukori. She wiped the last bits of dirt from her black skirt and removed a stray strand of hair from her shoulder.

"What's with the grand entrance?" Fukori quipped, emerald eyes motioning towards the sleek car.

"Why not? It's like you say, if you have it, flaunt it."

"Aya-chan," Riza said as the three of them climbed into the back seat. "Why are you so late though? It couldn't be because you were getting a limousine from your garage." When Ayane opened her mouth to retort something, Riza added quickly, "Or a driver."

"Okay," Ayane confessed, holding her hands up in defeat. "I was training and didn't notice the time."

"You have to let loose sometime, Aya-chan!" Fukori said, grabbing a soda from the fridge. "You can't be training for the rest of your life. Where will you be then?"

"Still richer than you," Ayane retorted.

-----------------------------------

"Are we there yet?" Fukori asked again, now lying on the black leather seat with her head on the floor and legs propped up next to Riza. "It's been half an hour already!"

"Actually," Riza corrected, her legs crossed, "it's been only fifteen minutes, and you know how bad traffic can get during this time of day. Especially since we're in a black limo whose license plate says 'Sakiya0'."

"Parents' idea," Ayane replied from her postion on the floor. She was leaning on the seat, hands fiddling with her beyblade.

Suddenly, the car stopped with a strong jolt. Fukori was sent rolling backwards in a messy tumble, while Riza fell off the seat. Next to her, Ayane stumbled forward, her blade close to flying out of her hand.

Crawling forward, Ayane pressed a green button, thus opening the soundproof window between the backseat and the driver. "Tetsuya, what's going on?"

"I'm not sure. Some cop just came and--"

The driver stopped in mid-sentence as the door was opened by a big man in a large black trench coat. As Tetsuya opened his mouth to say something, Ayane, Riza and Fukori watched in horror as the man took out a gun equipped with a silencer and held it to the driver's head. Despite all of Tetsuya's begging for his life, the man pressed the trigger just as Ayane reclosed the window.

Tetsuya fell over to the passenger side in a slump.

Behind her, Fukori screamed.

In a frenzy, Ayane scrambled around the backseat to lock all the doors, but had been too late. The man opened the door nearest to Riza and pulled both her and Fukori out harshly while Ayane leaped out the door.

Looking at her surroundings, Ayane attempted to run but was surprised when a man jumped behind her and knocked her out with a thick book in his arms.

"Ayane!"

"Please let us go!"

Promptly, the same man picked her up and placed her into a police car in front of them, while the bigger man placed Fukori and Riza into the backseat as well, binding their hands behind their backs and their feet together while the other man taped their mouths closed.

Riza, being closer to Ayane, nudged her with her head, only to get no response. She turned back to Fukori and shook her head, shrugging at the same time.

Fukori narrowed her eyes and looked out the window to her left. In an instant, Riza knew what her friend was thinking: what did those men want with them and how were they going to get free?

Someone was bound to miss them. Kaori would notice that Fukori hadn't called home asking for a raise in her allowance and Riza's parents would be worried since she hadn't called them just to say that they had arrived safely. Ayane's chefs and maids were bound to get suspicious if she wasn't home or in the backyard, or even picking up the phone.

Unless these men were clever.

As if their worst nightmares were coming true, man who had a book laid out on his lap took out a cellular phone and a scrap of paper. Looking at the paper, he dialed in a number. His voice sounded like a cat on speed.

"Hello. I'm with Bankuten Prep. We had made our decision on whether or not to send her to Bankuten Prepatory School for the Visual and Performing Arts. I'm happy to say that she has been accepted. We will be right over to pick her up. What was that? The mall? That's all right. We can pick her up there. Oh yes, and Bankuten Prep does not allow its students to bring anything from home. It's quite a strict rule actually. Not to worry, they have everything provided already. You mean she did not tell you? It must have slipped her mind. You see, her teacher, Ms. Shikana, had explained to her and two other students that they have a chance of getting accepted. She must have thought it to be not important. Yes. I'm sorry, we're on a tight schedule. We have other students to pick up. Mhm. Okay then. If you have any questions at all, please feel free to contact us. Not to worry, you should be getting a letter in the mail. Good day to you too."

From the back seat, Fukori looked at the man, her eyes narrowed and shimmering with fought back tears. Riza saw her trembling and laid her head on Fukori's shoulder, as if saying 'we'll get through this.'

The man with a voice like a hyperactive cat went through the same routine with Riza's parents. He dialed in Ayane's number, and was surprised to hear the answering machine.

"Hello. I'm from the Bankuten Prepatory School for the Visual and Performing Arts. We had decided to send your daughter, Ayane, to come study with us. Granted, you will not be able to see her throughout the school year." Fukori and Riza rolled their eyes at the understatement. "We already picked her up so you have nothing to worry about. She is in good hands. Also--"

"Tape 123 Side B full. Please turn the tape over or replace it."

A little shocked, the man turned off his phone and started whispering to the bigger man. The one with a cat-like voice looked back at Ayane, who was still unconcious, then at Fukori and Riza.

"You two are probably wondering where we are taking you, right?" At the girls' nods, he continued. "You will be surprised to know that Master Boris has selected you three for B.E.G.A. Course, you will undergo special training to continue sharpening your skills, but you should become champions in no time."

Fukori glared at him while Riza turned her worried gaze back to Ayane. It looked as if she had a little dried blood crusted into her violet locks, but Riza was still thankful that it wasn't as bad as it could have been. She looked back at Fukori and their eyes locked. For a moment, it seemed as though they were sharing the same brain.

No one was going to come looking for them.

-----------------------------------

When they finally arrived, the bigger man opened the door on the side where Ayane was and picked her up. The other man unbound Fukori and Riza's feet and dragged them to their feet.

As they walked, Riza and Fukori would glance over at Ayane, who was slung over the bigger man's shoulder, every now and then. Her hair was one foot away from dragging on the ground, making it harder for Riza and Fukori to see whether or not she was awake yet. They hoped that if they weren't able to see, their captors would not be able to see either.

Just as their attention became focused on the hallway ahead of them, they heard a loud grunt. Turning their head to where the sound originated, they saw Ayane hanging off the bigger man, her arms locked around his neck with her feet dangling beneath her. The other man rushed over and unlocked Ayane's grip on him. He bound her hands together behind her while the bigger man tied her feet together. Again, he slung her over his shoulder and they began to walk again.

Their last shred of hope was gone.

Ayane looked at Riza and Fukori and mouthed the words "Can you run?"

Fukori shook her head and looked over at the man with the cat-like voice. He had his hand in his pocket. From the ball his fist formed, the girls induced that he was probably holding onto a gun, or possibly a high-voltage stun gun.

They were trapped, with no one wondering where they were. To make matters worse, the two men stopped, opened a decoratively carved door leading to an empty room, and shoved Fukori and Riza inside, the bigger man tossing Ayane in.

She rolled over onto her stomach and took out a small knife she had hidden in her shoe. Silently, she cut the rope off her feet followed by her arms. Once that was done, she rushed over to Fukori and Riza and ripped the tape off their mouths.

"OW-"

Before she could continue with her 'ow', Ayane had covered her mouth with her hand, holding afinger from the hand with the knife to her lips. Quickly, she finished cutting off the rope from their feet and began on their hands when the door opened.

The three of them looked up, and before Ayane could react, she felt a strong hand hold up her wrist and snatch away the knife, dropping her afterwards. She responded with a glare while rubbing her wrist.

"Who are you?" Riza managed to choke out.

In the doorway stood a man with a mop of purple hair on his head, complete with a beard on his face. He was holding Ayane's knife in his hand. Tossing it away into the hall for maintenance to pick up, he walked past the three girls on the floor to his desk, where he sat down. He motioned for them to stand in front of his desk.

Behind where the man was standing stood three boys who looked about their age, if not older, blocking their only way to freedom. Fukori's eyes, being the way she was, glazed over and she immediately stood up.

Riza sighed sharply and dragged both the drooling Fukori and the glaring Ayane to the place in front of the man's desk where he had gestured towards earlier.

"Now," Riza said, catching the attentions of Fukori and Ayane. "Who are you?"

"I am Boris, and I am the leader, or master if you must, of B.E.G.A."

"What do you want with us?" Ayane said, crossing her arms. "Why did you take us here?"

"To put it simply," Boris replied, tapping the tips of his fingers together maliciously, "I want the three of you to train here. To become the alternates, so to speak, in case any member of my team is to get injured. That and I need someone to clean this place up a bit. So, here is your schedule. Everyday, from five A.M. to five P.M. you will train with your coach, someone I appoint for you. After your training sessions to eleven P.M., you are to become my maids."

To everyone's amazement, Fukori burst out laughing. "Us? Maids? You have the wrong girls! Ayane here has maids of her own, and Riza won't even clean her room when her mother tells her to! And me? You have got to be kidding... I get my sister to clean for me!"

"You don't necessarily have to clean up the place. Just serve and cook dinner when we ask."

"We?" Ayane asked, her eyes slowly narrowing into a glare.

"Yes, we," Boris answered, motioning for the boys from the doorway to enter. "Your coaches as well as myself."

"Great," Ayane muttered under her breath.

Riza smiled nervously and slapped both Ayane and Fukori on the back, leading them to look at her as if she had suddenly sprouted a second head. "You see, umm... Mr. Boris, we can't cook. Fukori burnt the toast last time we asked her to cook breakfast and well... Ayane... let's just say if you have a death wish, eat it."

"I resent that," Fukori and Ayane retorted.

"Either way," Boris said, waving his hand in a circular motion. "You three stay. Your uniforms are provided in your room, as well as a computer for any research you may have."

"Whoa... back up," Fukori quipped. "'Room'? You mean we have to share a room?" At Boris's nod, her violet eyes grew wide. "I have to share a room with these two? Riza is just so... so... Riza-ish! And Ayane... look up the word possessive then go talk to the Ice Queen!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ayane retorted, shooting her friend a glare. "At least I'm not some fashion-crazed girl who just needs this, and can't live without that."

"Down girls," Riza said, holding onto Ayane and Fukori's wrists tightly. "We're supposed to be best friends, so start acting like it." She looked back at Boris and sighed. "Well.. Mr. Boris... what do you want us to do?"

"Just get settled for now. Report back here at twelve for further information. Remember to wear your uniforms when you come." He waved them off. "You three," he turned to the three boys standing beside him. "Go show them where their room is."

At the singular 'room', Fukori let out a high-pitched squeak.

-----------------------------------

Throughout the entire way to the room, Fukori, Ayane and Riza followed the three boys in front of them obediently, not daring to question them on anything. For the most part, Fukori was busy floating, while next to her, Riza was frantically whispering random things to Ayane, who was busy trying to think up a strategy.

Suddenly, Ayane stumbled forwards and narrowly landed in the area between her and the boy in front of her. She was sitting on the floor, holding onto her wrist, and glaring at Riza's shoe, which was conveniently placed on top of her shoe lace.

"What's wrong with your hand?" the boy who had been walking in front of Ayane asked. He had red hair and green eyes to match those of Riza's.

"I must have landed on it wrong." When Riza didn't move her foot, she added, "When somebody stepped on my loose shoelace." She looked up and sent her friend a glare to end all glares.

"I'm sorry, Aya-chan!"

As she tied her shoelace, she discreetly looked in her shoe in case she had placed another knife in there. No such luck.

Once Ayane finished tying her shoelace, Riza helped her up to her feet apologetically. "If you need any help bandaging your hand, I'll be willing to be that person! If you need anything at all, anything, Aya-chan, just tell me and--"

"Shut up, Riza."

"Shutting."

Through the rest of the way, everyone was silent, including Riza. Instead of whispering to Ayane, she was twiddling her thumbs while Ayane started to think murderous thoughts.

"Here is your room."

The three of them looked up to see the one with gray hair tied back gesturing to a door with a gold plaque in front of it saying 'Maid's Quarters'. Fukori nearly fainted at the sight of it while Riza quietly wiped away a smudge. Ayane scrutinized the plate in front of her. There was something weird about it, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She just knew that something was not right about it.

"Thank you," Riza said.

The boys nodded and started to walk back the way they had come, leaving the girls in peace to begin chatting about whatever they felt, which heavily fell on Fukori.

Ayane opened the door and they stepped inside, Riza and Fukori nearly screaming at the uniforms laying on the three beds. The rest of the room was quite big, with their own bathroom. There were three large closets, as well as a computer to the left of the door. Everything was pretty much well done, except for the uniforms.

It basically consisted of a large, long, roomy-sleeved black dress with a white, frilly apron placed at the front. The hem of the dress reached below their knees. There was a flower-petal like collar at the neck. Over all, Fukori and Riza saw the entire thing as--

"PLAIN!" Fukori cried, holding up the uniform. "It's all so very plain! How am I supposed to wear this everyday?"

Ayane grunted and looked at her uniform, still on the bed. "I can't wear a dress... I won't... I will not become another Fukori!"

"I have to agree," Riza added, sitting on the bed nearest to the bathroom. "It is rather plain. But at least it's long enough to prevent anyone from seeing anything!"

"But... but... it's so plain!" Fukori continued to wail.

"You guys just have to," Riza said, pointing to the clock above the computer. "It's almost 11:30, so we had better hurry. It's kind of a high chance that we will get lost, so we have to use all the time we have."

"It's a dress..."

"It's so plain!"

"It's our only resort!"

Reluctantly, Fukori and Ayane walked into their two respective closets and walked out moments later in the uniform. Underneath her dress, Ayane had worn her shorts, which Riza had expected.

"Ayane! If you wear your shorts people are bound to notice! Your belt is popping up against the fabric!" Riza said matter-of-factly, pushing Ayane back into the closet. Sighing, she took her own uniform and walking into her own closet. She and Ayane emerged at the same time, each with a different expression on their faces.

"I wish we hadn't agreed to go to the mall," Ayane said, glaring at Fukori.

"What? You can't not go to the mall on your friend's birthday! We went last year," Fukori pointed out, fixing her hair in the vanity provided for them. "At least there's one good thing about this room: they actually have a mirror."

Still grumbling to herself, Ayane opened the door and the three girls stepped out, each muttering there own complaints. Ayane grumbled about having to wear a dress, while Riza muttered something along the lines of 'I knew we should have taken the bus', with Fukori next to her continuing her complaints over the plainness.

-----------------------------------

After roughly twenty minutes of wandering around aimlessly, they discovered Boris's office. Fukori checked her hair to make sure it was decent, causing Riza to check whether or not her hair could pass off as manageable.

Sighing, Riza opened the door and the three of them walked up to Boris again. Beside him stood the three boys again.

"I see you three have adjusted to the uniforms quite well," he said. "How do you like it? I feel that while you three are going to be maids here, you should look the part."

"Well," Fukori said, pinching the sides of her skirt and spreading it. "I think it's kind of plain. But it's not bad for a start, I suppose." She glanced over at Ayane, who had her arms crossed and was glaring into space.

"If you ask me," she said, darting her glance to Boris. "I think we should be able to wear our normal clothes."

"You will," he said. "When you're training. Meet your coaches." He gestured to his right at the three boys who had shown them to their room moments before. "Fukori, your coach is Garland." He motioned for the gray-haired one to step forward. "Riza, you have Hiro." The messy blue-haired boy stepped forward and sent Riza a curt nod. "That leaves you, Ayane, with Brooklyn." The same red-haired one from before stepped forward and acknowledged her presence.

"Great," Fukori said, eyes beginning to return to the glazed over state again.

"You are dismissed."

The six of them left the office and closed the door behind them. Almost immediately, Fukori turned to Garland and said, "Do you think you could ask Boris to change the maid uniforms? I'm alright with it just as long it's not so plain."

Shaking her head, Riza looked over to her newfound coach. "Umm... Hiro, was it? Where to now?"

"Well," Garland answered instead, "We were just discussing about whether or not you guys would like to go to lunch or straight to the training area."

"I can last a few more minutes," Ayane and Riza replied in different tones.

"Great," Brooklyn said. "We have to train for the championship anyway."

"I'll pass," Fukori said, tugging at the ribbon behind her. "I can't beyblade in this get-up."

"You can't have it all," Riza quipped as she and Ayane dragged Fukori in the direction the others went.

-----------------------------------

"This dress is messing with my head," Ayane commented, reaching into her pockets to retrieve Vixen, an entirely black blade with endurance to match Ayane's glares.

Riza smiled at her friend's distress and took out Harmonia, a pink blade with a green core as well as excellent defense. "Don't worry Ayane. You can change out of it when we go to sleep."

"In like ten and a half hours," Fukori added in her sad voice. Her right hand was cupped around her blue blade, Aphrodite, named after the Greek goddess of love.

"You guys ready yet?" Hiro asked, sitting down next to Riza.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Riza replied. She stood up just as a woman in a dirty green jumpsuit arrived in the room with a vacuum. She pointed towards the woman and said, "If Boris needed maids, why is she here?"

"He needs personal maids," Brooklyn answered. "He's just that kind of guy."

Ayane scoffed and stood up. "Better for us. We don't have to clean the entire building. It's better off like that anyway."

The woman neared them and nearly screamed. "You! You! With the purple hair! You sat on my gum collection!"

Everyone stared at the woman, then at Ayane, and back at the woman while Ayane looked at the back of her skirt. She blinked several times at the wad of gum the size of a beyblade stuck on her mid-thigh.

"Who leaves a gum collection here?" Fukori quipped.

"Me!" The woman took hold of the gum ball and started to pull it. She pulled it three or so times before Ayane became fed up.

Turning around and glaring at the janitor, Ayane shouted, "Why not just cut my whole skirt off?"

Taking her idea seriously, the woman pulled out a pair of long-bladed scissors. "That was my idea at first. Now hold still young lady!" She lunged at Ayane, only to have her run away. "Hey!" The woman started to chase after her all over the room, attempting to snip off the skirt.

Garland 'hmm'ed and watched as Ayane ran around the room. "Something's missing..."

"I agree," Brooklyn added.

After three minutes, half of the gum ball, as well as Ayane's skirt had been cut off. The woman grabbed hold of it just as Ayane started running again, causing her skirt to rip again, the hem being at mid-thigh.

"That's it!" Brooklyn and Garland shouted.

Fukori tilted her head to the side and stared at Ayane. "Well.. I suppose so. The short version might be cuter."

"What is so important about a damn gumball?" Ayane shouted, arms crossed.

"I've had it since I was little," the woman replied, caressing it.

"What a weird experience," Riza commented as the woman left the room, still caressing the gum ball.

Ayane sat down next to Riza and held the hems of her short uniform. "That woman was crazed, I swear." She looked around the room, suddenly taking note of its emptiness. "Where did Brooklyn and Garland go?"

-----------------------------------

"Hmm... I suppose that would make it less plain," Boris said, staring at the sketch Brooklyn and Garland had just brought him of their idea for the new maid uniform. "The seamstresses should start work on it right away."

"Glad you agree to it," Garland said, gathering up the sketches.

"Get them to work on it all night if they have to."

-----------------------------------  
TO BE CONTINUED

AN: Anyway... the maid's uniform part thingy I kind of got from He is My Master. xP What? Anyway... remember to review! I'll accept flamers too, so send whatever it is you will.


	3. Author's Note

Dear whoever is reading this little added on note,

Sorry for not updating in a while! I've been busy with graduation and everything. It was really fun though! Not to mention stressing... anywho, really sorry for not adding any new chapters in a few weeks/days/however long it has been. Rest assured, I will update sooner or later! Also... I seriously need a new comp... terribly afraid that this current one will delete everything. Anywayz... the next chapter is currently in the making, and will be seen soon, so don't worry!

KizaRoX


	4. Cleaning, Cleaning, Everybody is Cleanin

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone here, except for the Other Characters! And well... everything else you have never heard of is probably mine too. In fact, EVERYTHING HERE IS MY CREATION! (Seleity: ...Kiza..) You know what, I OWN THE WOOOOOORLD! (Seleity: Kiza...) No...I OWN THE WHOLE GODDAMN UNIVERSE! (Seleity: KIZA!) Overboard? (Seleity: Twice and over a waterfall.) Haha... I knew that.

Summary: Three girls are captured by B.E.G.A. and taken to Boris. They recieve special training to become better beybladers with their assigned tutors. When not training (which is basically from 5:00 P.M. to 5:00 A.M.), they are forced to be maids, as well as carry out certain missions.

NOTE: Come to think of it... the maid of this really sounds like He is My Master... not to mention the maid uniform thing... Not that it's really a bad thing mind you!

MORE NOTES: Well, here it is! The latest chapter to my ficcy! I hope you enjoy it!

-----------------------------------  
Today is Yesterday's Tomorrow  
Chapter Three  
Cleaning, Cleaning, Everybody is Cleaning  
-----------------------------------

After training by themselves for a bit, Fukori, Ayane and Riza soon grew tiresome of not being able to practice battling with their coaches. Deciding that they weren't going to arrive back anytime soon, the girls returned to their room to change first then explore the halls of B.E.G.A.

"Wow!" Riza exclaimed, looking through a glass door. "I had no idea that they had such a magnificient backyard! It's so pretty!"

Before either Fukori or Ayane could do anything about it, Riza had bounded out the door and was looming over a small pond, peering in at its inhabitants.

"How pretty! Look at these fishes," Riza said.

Fukori soon became distracted by a nearby fountain, and wandered over to its majesty.

"Whoa!"

"Riza, watch out!"

Upon grabbing Riza's shirt, Ayane pulled the other girl back onto land, only to lose her balance herself. "Whoa... whoa... ack..." She fell into the pond with a loud splash. The orange and black spotted fishes were quickly frightened and scurried off.

"Aya-chan! I'm so sorry! Are you all right?"

Spitting out water, Ayane climbed out of the pond and squeezed the water out of her hair, sending Riza a glare. "I'm all wet now, and I have nothing else to wear. How do you think I feel?"

"I'm sorry!"

-----------------------------------

Ayane yawned and stretched her arms above her head. After her experience yesterday, she wasn't about to go back and check out the fishes. She looked around the room at Riza and Fukori's sleeping forms. The second thing that caught her eye was the new uniform laid at the foot of her bed.

"WHAT IS THAT?"

The new uniform consisted of a form-fitting, strapless black mini-dress with a short apron tied to the front, leading to a huge bow at the back. There was also a large bareback for it, a choker to match, long, white gloves, as well as a pair of stockings.

Riza and Fukori woke up with a jolt, and were even more shocked at the fact that Ayane had actually raised her voice. They looked at the foot of their beds and saw the exact same outfit there.

They let out a high-pitched scream.

Almost immediately, Brooklyn, Garland and Hiro burst into the room.

"What's going on?" Garland shouted. He and the other two immediately turned red when they noticed that the girls hadn't changed yet. "Er... sorry... we had no idea..."

"What is this thing?" Riza yelped, pointing at the uniform at the foot of her bed. "Is this some kind of a joke, you sick playboys?"

"That's your new uniform," Brooklyn pointed out matter-of-factly. "You guys said that it was too plain and that it messed up your concentration. Plus, when Ayane's skirt ripped, it kind of gave us the idea."

Fukori, holding her blanket close to her, screamed, "We didn't mean change it into that! Granted, the skirt is kind of cute though."

"You... you... SICK PERVERTS!" Riza and Ayane shouted.

"That's 'Coach Sick Perverts'," Brooklyn quipped, sarcasm dripping off each word. "Listen, we're really sorry that you don't like the new uniforms. Is there any way we could make it up to you?"

"Actually," Fukori said, leaping out of bed and latching onto Garland's arm. "Well... you guys could always tell Boris to make new, less revealing uniforms."

"He won't listen," Garland replied.

"Oh... please?"

"He's Boris."

"But--"

"Fukori," Riza said, hugging her knees close to her under the blankets. "I'm sure these aren't that bad. I mean... it should be better than wearing nothing while cleaning, right?"

"Anything is better than wearing nothing for cleaning," Fukori added, still latched onto her coach's arm.

Ayane, being Ayane, growled and buried her face in her arms.

"Aya-chan?" Riza said, leaning over the gap and poking her friend's arm. "Aren't you going to say anything?"

"No."

"Aya-chan?"

"Yes?" Her head popped up when no one answered her reply, only to see Brooklyn and Garland trying to hold back their laughter. "Something funny? Am I a clown? Am I here to amuse you?"

Brooklyn regained his composure and cleared his throat, the ends of his lips twitching. "Well... Aya-chan seems like an innocent nickname for a not-so innocent girl."

"What was that?" she growled back, adding a glare to enhance the effect.

"Umm... nothing..." Brooklyn replied, adding his own nervous laugh.

On Ayane's right side, Riza giggled, bounded out of bed, and bounded over to Fukori and whispered something into her ear, causing them both to burst out into a fit of giggles upon looking at their best friend.

Ayane rolled her eyes, groaned and fell back onto her pillow. "Why are you guys here anyway? It's five A.M."

"Well, if it's five A.M., what are you doing up?" Brooklyn retorted.

"Well... what's it to you anyway?"

"Yep," Fukori said. "You're definitely right, Ri-chan."

"I know, Fu-chan."

"Right about what?" Ayane demanded, propping herself up on her elbows at the foot of her bed beside her uniform. "Is there something you guys aren't telling me?" She shot them the mother of all death-glares.

"Umm... Nothing!" they replied.

"Anyway," Hiro said. He was leaning on the doorframe behind Brooklyn and Garland. "You three should get changed. Boris wants to see us. All six of us."

"Oh... I suppose that's a good reason to why we're up at this time," Brooklyn added.

Ayane scoffed. "Well, it's not as if I have anything else to change into."

"Oh, that's right," Brooklyn said, laughing. "I heard from one of the custodians that you fell into the pond yesterday. What were you doing over there anyway?"

She cast Riza a look consisting of her lips pursed tightly together and eyes narrowed. "Somebody wanted to go check out the fishes. Somebody thought that the fishes were pretty. Somebody almost fell in."

Sticking her tongue out at her friend, Riza retorted, "Nobody forced you to follow."

Scoffing, Ayane jerked a thumb in Riza's direction and quipped, "Meet one of my best friends, Nobody."

-----------------------------------

Crossing her arms over her chest defiantly, Ayane stood in front of Boris with Fukori and Riza, each of them in the new maids uniforms that had been sitting at the foot of their beds.

"When Brooklyn and Garland had given me their designs for the new uniforms I had no idea that they would look like this on an actual person," Boris commented, tapping the tips of his fingers together.

"Brooklyn and Garland, huh?" Ayane muttered, threats already forming in her mind. She turned her attention over to the two trainers standing beside the older man, an evil smile forming on the ends of her lips.

From their positions behind Boris, Brooklyn and Garland each shifted uneasily, laughing nervously with their blue-haired companion rolling his hidden eyes to the ceiling.

Clearing his throat, Boris made sure that all six pairs of eyes were on him before continuing. "Moving onto a more professional matter, girls, today, you start work as my maids." A snicker was heard among the three boys. "You continue your training tomorrow morning." Smiling evilly, he added, "So, where's my breakfast?"

"You have legs, go ge--"

Before Ayane could finish her sentence, Fukori and Riza had her mouth covered with their hands, each laughing nervously.

"Of course, Mr. Boris," Riza said, bowing promptly. "Right away. Would you like your eggs scrambled or sunny-side up? Better yet, would you like sausages, bacon, or both?"

From beside Hiro, Garland cleared his throat and mouthed the words 'Master Boris' to the girls.

"Umm... would you like some... a... ha... ca.. ca... caster horse?" Fukori asked, adding a little nervous smile at the end. Ayane (her mouth still covered), Riza, Brooklyn and Hiro stared at her questionably while Garland slapped his forehead.

Blinking rapidly, Boris stared at the comical girls standing before him. "Caster horse?" he repeated skeptically. "Would you care to explain just what a 'caster horse' is?"

"Well... you see... Mr. Boris," Riza said, bowing again. "A caster horse is... a horse... that uses its tail like a fishing rod! You see, it attaches a piece of worm or whatever bait it can find to its tail, and dips it in water! Because of all the fish it eats, the horse is full of nutrients!"

Ayane and Fukori stood in their positions, speechless. Who knew Riza worked so well under pressure?

Clearing his throat, Boris replied, "Bacon and eggs will be fine."

"Yes sir!" Fukori and Riza said, bowing.

"Err... yeah," Ayane muttered, following suit.

The three girls walked out of the office, only to wander back inside, with Fukori saying, "Where exactly is the kitchen?"

-----------------------------------

Fukori, humming a little ditty to herself, danced around the kitchen, stirring the three eggs she had cracked into a large green bowl. She grinned when she stopped in front of Ayane, who was staring down at the alabaster tiles, the spatula gripped tightly in her hands so that her knuckles turned white. In front of her, the bacon she had been frying on the stove were each burned to a crisp, covered from top to bottom in a thick, black crust.

Across the counter at the center of the large kitchen, Riza took the orange juice from the refrigerator and poured it into a glass cup. Making sure that it was a reasonable dosage, she placed the glass pitcher back into the fridge and placed the cup on the counter. Pivoting, she turned off the stove and picked up the two sausages from her frying pan and placed them onto a plate. Grinning, Riza set the plate down onto the counter, Fukori and Ayane staring at their friend open-mouthed.

"Would you like me to fry the eggs and cook the bacon as well?"

-----------------------------------

Feeling very proud and accomplished, Riza placed the assortment of eggs, sausage and bacon onto in front of Boris on the glass table, Fukori placing the cup of orange juice beside it. Reluctantly, Ayane put the napkin on the left side of the plate, the knife and fork rolled up within it.

Boris took the fork into his hand, stuck it into a sausage, raised it to his lips, and took a bite out of it. A smile lighting itself onto his face, he put the fork back down onto the plate and touched the ends of his fingertips. "Very nice job, girls. It's much better than the usual slob and who knows what else Brooklyn, Garland and Hiro used to cook for me. Keep up the good work."

"It wasn't slob," Garland muttered under his breath.

"Of course it wasn't," Hiro whispered. "It was more like grog."

"At least the 'grog' was more edible than the firewood you called a 'sausage'," Brooklyn retorted in a hushed voice.

"I spent a great deal of time cooking that sausage."

"And it showed," Garland replied.

Clearing her throat, Ayane shot the three boys a serious death-glare, which caused them to become quiet immediately. She turned her attention back to Boris, who had just begun informing them of a new task.

"You want us to what?" Fukori blurted out, her mouth open wide enough for a fly to buzz in unknowingly.

"I want the three of you to clean up my office," Boris repeated. "And once you're finished with that, you can clean up your trainers' rooms. God knows how much their room needs it. That should take up most of your day, if not all of it."

Groaning, Fukori slapped her forehead. "Argh... I can't possibly imagine what Garland's room could possibly look like."

"Brooklyn can't be much better," Ayane added, sighing. "The only direction it can go is down on the neatness chart. Way down."

"You can say that again, Aya-chan," Riza said.

-----------------------------------

Shuddering, Fukori picked up a renegade sock and, holding it at arms length, tossed it into the nearby trash can. Surveying the rest of the room, she groaned and flopped onto the floor, crossing her legs. There was trash that had been concealed, poorly at that. Discarded and forgotten pieces of papers lay all around the underside of the desk and couch, right beside the dust bunnies. Behind the desk was even worse, with papers and files with a huge, red 'X' written on it laying on the red carpet.

"This man doesn't need maids," Ayane commented, placing their third full trash bag near the other two. "What he needs is help. Either that or a wife to do the jobs nobody else wants for him."

Suddenly, a squeal was heard, followed by a thud. Ayane and Fukori looked in the direction of the high-pitched noise, only to see Riza sitting on the ground, her legs sprawled out in front of her.

"What? What happened, Ri-chan?" Fukori asked.

"I... I..."

"Spit it out, Riza," Ayane said.

"I... I... I SAW A RAT!"

As if on cue, a little brown mouse, not much bigger than a small ginea pig, crawled out from under the oak desk, squeaking and twitching its little whiskers, his long, thin tail spread out behind him.

"That's no rat," Ayane said, reaching over and grabbing the animal by its tail. "It's just a small mouse." Before either Riza or Fukori could protest, Ayane was at the door and had already placed the mouse onto the carpet, watching it scurry away down the hall, where the nearby laundry man let out a high pitched wail.

"SOMEONE CALL THE EXTERMINATOR!"

Nonchalantly, Ayane closed the door behind her, and holding a finger to her lips, said, "Remember, we didn't see a thing."

Laughing, Riza and Fukori nodded.

-----------------------------------

Letting out a shaky breath, Fukori picked up a pair of discarded, blue boxers from the lower bed post of Garland's bed. "...You are worse than Boris. At least he lets his 'unmentionables' be hidden! Even if there were some... interesting things... in his office, we sure didn't notice it!"

Laughing nervously, Garland replied, "Well, I'm sure that Boris had some embarassing articles of clothing hidden in there."

"Other than a smelly old sock," Fukori answered, peering under the bed and grimacing at the mess, "nothing that we could see. Unlike you, Mr. Hides Everything Under the Bed Like a Little Ten Year Old Boy."

"Were else is there to put it?"

-----------------------------------

Covering her face with her hands, Ayane sighed deeply and shot Brooklyn the coldest glare. She pointed towards the door to the left of the bed with her index finger and said, "That is a closet. A closet is where a normal person puts their clothing." Moving her finger to the floor, she added, "The floor is where people, normal or not, walk on. Not where they put their clothing, or their..." She picked up a forgotten piece of cloth and cleared her throat. "...Under clothing."

Smiling nervously, Brooklyn took the embarassing apparel from Ayane's hands. "I have no idea how that got to where it was."

"Yeah," Ayane retorted, walking around the room. "And I suppose you have no idea how these similar underclothes got there either?"

-----------------------------------

Squealing, Riza hopped from one foot to the other as she looked around Hiro's room. Everything was spotless, from the door to the bedpost and back. His bed was made, perfectly, and there were no unmentionables in sight.

"I can't believe my eyes!" Riza said, eyes gleaming. "You're room is perfect!"

Before she knew what she was doing, Riza had leaped over to Hiro and was latched onto his waist. Standing timidly, Hiro patted the happy-go-lucky girl reluctantly, saying, "I'll take that as a compliment."

"Of all the guys I have ever known," Riza continued. "You have the cleanest room! Thank you for making my life so much easier! You're my soul mate! Not even Fukori or Ayane are as neat as me! I love you!" Gasping, she immediately released Hiro and laughed nervously.

"Excuse me?"

"I love you...r room! I love your room!" the blonde quickly corrected, grinning. "Your room is fantastic! I love it!"

"Right."

Smiling, Riza said, "Yeah! You're room is absolutely perfect!"

"I should be feeling sorry for Ayane and Fukori, but I don't. It was about time Brooklyn and Garland got their rooms cleaned."

-----------------------------------  
(TO BE CONTINUED)

AN: Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry for the delay! Umm... remember to review!


	5. Just a Midnight Snack

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone here, except for the Other Characters! And well... everything else you have never heard of is probably mine too. In fact, EVERYTHING HERE IS MY CREATION! (Seleity: ...Kiza..) You know what, I OWN THE WOOOOOORLD! (Seleity: Kiza...) No...I OWN THE WHOLE GODDAMN UNIVERSE! (Seleity: KIZA!) Overboard? (Seleity: Twice and over a waterfall.) Haha... I knew that.

Summary: Three girls are captured by B.E.G.A. and taken to Boris. They recieve special training to become better beybladers with their assigned tutors. When not training (which is basically from 5:00 P.M. to 5:00 A.M.), they are forced to be maids, as well as carry out certain missions.

NOTE: Come to think of it... the maid of this really sounds like He is My Master... not to mention the maid uniform thing... Not that it's really a bad thing mind you!

MORE NOTES: Well, here it is! The latest chapter to my ficcy! I hope you enjoy it!

-----------------------------------  
Today is Yesterday's Tomorrow  
Chapter Four  
Just a Midnight Snack  
-----------------------------------

Sighing, Riza flopped onto her bed, her blonde hair flying in a halo around her head. She stretched her arms over her head before turning to her left and glancing at Ayane on the next bed. Ayane was lying on her bed, turned over into her stomach. Her head was turned so that she was facing Riza, her visible red eye slowly narrowing into a deep glare. On the bed nearest to the bathroom (or the left most bed from Riza), Fukori was sitting on her bed, smoothing out her crinkled skirt. Looking up at Riza with her violet eyes, she blinked cluelessly and replied with an odd look of her own.

"That was the worst experience of my life," Ayane said suddenly, breaking the silence.

"At least you didn't have to clean Garland's room!" Fukori countered, propping her elbow on her knees. "He had all his clothes thrown everywhere! And this huge book on his desk next to his computer and beyblade..."

Groaning, Ayane sat Indian style, with her legs crossed, on her bed, holding a hand to her head. "Brooklyn had the worst things just tossed around his room. I swear... if I have to pick up one more forgotten underwear or lost sock, I'll sock _him_."

"Boys have the worst living arrangements," Fukori replied, nodding her orange head. "I swear, if I had a choice between living with one of them or rooming with my sister, I'd choose--" Suddenly, she rolled her eyes to the ceiling before adding, "I'd probably choose Garland. Kaori has everything just placed in random places! She doesn't care about anything except for her laptop! I mean! Good grief..." Sighing, she shifted her gaze to Riza. "So, what about Hiro's room, Riza-chan?"

Laughing nervously, Riza sat upright and started tugging on a strand of her blonde hair. "Hiro's room? Well... why do you ask?"

"Aya-chan and I have been talking about our coaches' rooms while you've been sitting there silently!" Fukori exclaimed. "Have you and Aya-chan switched personalities only no one has figured it out yet?"

Scoffing, Ayane swung her legs over the side of her bed and walked over to the silding glass door to the right of Riza's bed leading out onto the balcony. "You're hilarious, Fukori," she quipped, sliding the door open and walking outside, feeling her clothes. Growling, she sauntered back inside and slammed the door shut with a loud "BANG".

"Good god, Aya-chan," Fukori said, holding a hand over her heart. "Don't give us a heart attack. And if you break that glass I will never let you hear the end of it!"

"If I break that glass, it's just another reason for us to not be maids," the violet-haired girl replied quickly. "If we can't even take care of our own rooms, what makes them think we can take care of theirs'? We're not machines."

Shrugging, Fukori leaped off her bed and walked towards the door to the hallway. "Well, machines or not, I'm getting myself some food. With all that cleaning, we missed dinner!"

"Hold on, I'm coming too," Ayane said.

"Me too!" Riza shouted, jumping off her bed and running over to the other two. "My stomach has been growling ever since Hiro and I finished our third game of ca--"

"Game?" Fukori and Ayane repeated.

"Yeah... game... we played three games of... Clean... that... Room... yeah! See, what happens is, first, I clean Hiro's main room, and then he goes and checks to see if it's really clean, if I missed any spots. Yeah, then we moved on to the closet, and the bathroom until everything was absolutely perfect!"

Staring at their friend oddly, Fukori pushed the door open and walked out into the hallway, muttering something along the lines of 'we need to get out more' while Ayane rolled her eyes and decided to keep her comments to herself.

Shrugging, Riza followed them outside, carefully closing the door behind her.

-----------------------------------

Chuckling menacingly, Boris tapped the tips of his fingers together and continued to watch the screen before him. Pressing the discreet button on the top of the television, it gave a light acknowledgable hum and quickly lowered into the desk, the small, black speakers following soon after.

Still chuckling, he clicked the green button on his phone and said into the speaker, "Garland, Brooklyn, Hiro. I want the three of you to meet the girls in the kitchen. Quickly. You have to be in there before they arrive."

Sighing and leaning back in his chair, he turned off the phone and put his arms behind his head.

-----------------------------------

"I am absolutely starving!" Fukori shouted, pushing the kitchen door open.

"What a coincidence, so are we."

The first thing the three girls saw was Garland sitting on the counter eating a banana, Brooklyn leaning on it to his right, a green apple in his hand. Hiro was standing next to Brooklyn munching on a cookie.

Grumbling something incoherently to herself, Ayane walked over to the small table and sat down, Riza right on her heels. Fukori let out a sharp breath and started in the direction of the refrigerator, only to have Garland stop her.

"You don't want to open that," he said matter-of-factly, tossing the banana peel into the trash can next to the refrigerator. "It's empty anyway, unless you want to eat some left over grog from us cooking the other day. Seems as though no one wants to eat it. I can't imagine what's wrong with it. It can't be that bad, I mean, it never rots!"

"That's because it's already rotten," Hiro retorted.

Scoffing, Fukori pulled open the door and let out a sharp scream. Immediately, she shut it and stumbled backwards, falling onto the white tiled floor. "I swear, something moved in there! It was black and crusty, and I think it winked at me!"

Brooklyn and Hiro each shot Garland a look.

"I warned you, didn't I?"

Ayane shot all three coaches a glare before reaching her hand out to grab an apple from the assortment of fruits in the middle of the table. Out of the blue, a hand shot out and grabbed the exact apple Ayane had set her sights on. Turning her head threateningly, she grabbed another apple scornfully as Brooklyn grinned back at her.

"I warned you, didn't I," Fukori muttered mockingly. Sighing at once, she walked over to the wooden table, took the seat to the left of Ayane and grabbed an orange from the tray. She started peeling it when the refridgerator door opened, and the black, crusted creature crawled out.

All six of the room's human occupants froze in their tracks. Garland was still sitting on the counter top, his mouth gaping open. Next to him, Brooklyn held the apple at least five inches from his open mouth, as did Hiro. At the table, Ayane had just bitten down on the reddish-yellow apple, her hand still gripping onto the fruit tightly. Fukori and Riza both had the same awe-filled expression on their faces, eyes wide with surprise and mouth dropping open.

The first one to break the silence was Hiro, whose hand had been inching closer and closer to a nearby frying pan. A loud, clanging noise echoed in the kitchen as the creature was flattened by the pan. Cautiously, Hiro removed the cooking utensil and moved the creature with his foot. After five more soft nudges, Brooklyn let out a long sigh and quickly dove onto the floor, grabbing the deceased crust and tossing it out the window over the sink behind him.

Fukori let out a high-pitched squeak and held the back of her right hand to her forehead. "I though I was going to faint! How on earth did the three of you manage to bring something like that to life?"

"Knowing them, they probably poured the life into it with their beyblades," Ayane muttered. As if deciding it was the best time to suddenly lose her appetite, she tossed the apple into the trash and put her head in her hands. "And Boris decided to keep it in case anybody tried raiding the fridge." She looked at Fukori with pursed lips and a hard stare.

"How was I supposed to know that thing was in there?"

Garland opened his mouth to say something but saw Brooklyn shake his head carefully and thought better of it. He turned his gaze to the still shaken Fukori. She was still sitting on the kitchen floor, her back leaning on the counter. She also had the most dramatic look on her face, with her hand held on her forehead.

"Men," Ayane muttered under her breath irritably.

"Women," Garland exasperated.

-----------------------------------

(TO BE CONTINUED)

AN: Sorry for the desparately short chapter... I know you guys have been waiting and waiting... but at least it's here? I promise to make the next chapter longer! At least remember to review!


	6. Notepassing to a New Level

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anyone here, except for the Other Characters! And well... everything else you have never heard of is probably mine too. In fact, EVERYTHING HERE IS MY CREATION!!! (Seleity: ...Kiza..) You know what, I OWN THE WOOOOOORLD!!! (Seleity: Kiza...) No...I OWN THE WHOLE GODDAMN UNIVERSE!!! (Seleity: KIZA!) Overboard? (Seleity: Twice and over a waterfall.) Haha... I knew that.

**Summary**: Three girls are captured by B.E.G.A. and taken to Boris. They recieve special training to become better beybladers with their assigned tutors. When not training (which is basically from 5:00 P.M. to 5:00 A.M.), they are forced to be maids, as well as carry out certain missions.

-----------------------------------  
Today is Yesterday's Tomorrow  
Chapter Five  
Notepassing to A Whole New Level  
-----------------------------------

"What do you want?"

"Shh..."

"Fukori? Riza?"

Fukori and Riza held a finger to their lips and sat on the edges of Ayane's bed. The two of them were already dressed in their normal clothes (which means their non-maid uniforms) and holding out Ayane's attire to her.

Groaning, the violet haired girl propped herself onto her elbows and stared at her two grinning friends. "First thing's first. Why are we up at"-Quickly, Ayane snuck a glance at the alarm clock between her and Riza's bed-"Three o'clock A.M.?"

"Well, there's a twenty-four hour liquor store just down the street," Riza replied, pulling on Ayane's arm until she was sitting upright. "Since we didn't eat anything for dinner other than an apple-"

"Which I didn't even have!" Fukori interrupted.

"--Fu-chan and I decided to go buy something to eat."

Ayane shrugged and stood up. She stretched her arms over her head and gathered up her clothes from her friends' outstretched hands to slowly stumble into the bathroom, only to peek her head out through the doorway. "How do you know there's a liquor store down the street?"

"I saw it through the window when they kidnapped us!"

-----------------------------------

Yawning, Riza, Fukori, and Ayane collapsed onto their beds, each dropping their respective plastic bags onto the floor beside them. Ayane groaned first and sat straight up, hugging her knees. Fukori yawned again, rolled over onto her stomach and propped her head on her hands.

"So... I got us some bread, three bottles of water, and some bags of chips," Fukori announced, dumping the contents of her bag onto her bed in front of her. "This might not be the best job in the world, but at least we get paid!"

"Barely," Ayane retorted, taking out a muffin wrapped in plastic, a roll of toilet paper, and a hair brush from her bag. Upon noticing the odd looks she recieved from Fukori and Riza, Ayane rolled her eyes and said, "The toilet paper is for in case there's a mess in need of cleaning up, you know, since Mr. Boris and our ever kind-hearted coaches forgot to put a box of tissues in our room."

"Sure..." Riza intoned, carefully taking out a small notebook and box of pens. "Well, I got us a notebook to use. You know, since the walls have ears. So, whatever we can't say outloud, we'll write in here. Kind of like... a note!"

Fukori nodded, eating another potato chip. "That's a good idea, Riza."

"I agree," Ayane added, stealing some of Fukori's chips. She glanced at the alarm clock again and nearly fell backwards in defeat. The digital clock flashed 4:30 A.M., signaling that it was almost time for them to arise and greet the new day. "Just so you know, Riza-chan. That liquor store that was "just down the street", turned out to be "just down" the LONGEST street ever."

"Hmm, you know," Fukori said thoughtfully, a potato chip held a few inches from her mouoth, "if we left that easily to get food, how come we just didn't escape?"

"Well, you know, Fukori," Ayane replied, "they kidnapped us easily last time. What makes you think they can't do it again?"

"Hm, that's true," Riza intoned while writing it down into the new notebook. "There. In case we ever DO decide to try running!"

Ayane slapped her forehead and took the notebook from Riza's hands. She stared at the cover with a puzzled expression. "Puppies, Riza? You got a notebook with puppies on the cover?"

Sticking her tongue out at Ayane, Riza took the notebook back into her possession. "It was either that or a cover that said 'Remember, Kids! Reuse, Reduce, and Recycle!' with a picture of a big green dinosaur putting a glass bottle into a recycling bin."

"I see your point," Fukori replied. She took the notebook from Riza and flipped open to the page after Ayane's quote. She quickly scribbled down a quick pledge and signed her name at the bottom. Handing the notebook to Ayane next, she said, "It's a pledge that this notebook will never EVER fall into the hands of anyone who isn't welcome beyond it's cover."

"That's sugar-coating it," Ayane commented, signing at the bottom of Fukori's page long pledge. She handed the notebook to an extremely happy looking Riza, who just as happily signed it.

Fukori grabbed the notebook again. "I'll start!" When Ayane opened her mouth to say something, she quickly added, "Our first page after the pledge that is." Clearing her throat, she wrote down a quick sentence and handed it to Ayane, who rolled her eyes but wrote down something nonetheless.

When the notebook reached Riza, she pouted and said, "When I meant what we can't say out loud, I really meant what we can't say out loud! Fukori, really. 'If a boy can't kiss, train him'? Ayane, you're no better! 'Like you would kiss anyone who doesn't know how'."

The alarm between Ayane and Riza's beds sounded, signaling the start of a new day.

The three girls immediately put away their food and drinks. They didn't have to get dressed, as they were already wearing their normal attire, or rather the clothes they were wearing when they were kidnapped. They made their way to the training room, where their coaches were already waiting.

"You guys are late," Garland said, gesturing to the clock.

"Oh my gosh, three minutes, whatever will I do?" Ayane said, sarcasm dripping from each word.

"You can start by sitting," Brooklyn replied, motioning towards the empty seats across from him. When the girls sat down, he continued. "Today begins your training. As you know, we are your coaches, and whatever we say goes. So if I say jump, you say?" He asked, directing a pointer at Ayane.

"Who?" she replied, recieving a stern look from Riza. "Who...ow high?"

"Erm, exactly," Brooklyn continued. "And if he," he pointed at Garland, "says 'Get me Hiro', you say?" He pointed at Fukori.

"Why would you want Hiro?" she replied.

"That-"

"That's not the point," Garland interrupted, taking the stick from Brooklyn. "The point is, you have to play by our rules, and our word is law."

"Oh, kind of like a tyranny," Riza said. "So if he," she pointed at Brooklyn, "asks her," she pointed at Fukori, "or myself," she pointed at herself, "to do something, do we do it or do we get her," she pointed at Ayane, "to do it?"

"If it's past 5 P.M. then you do it, and if not, then you get Ayane to do it," Hiro answered.

"What if it's at like 3 A.M.?" Fukori added.

"What would you be doing up at 3 A.M.?" Garland retorted. "But anyway, then you do it, unless he asks for her personally." Fukori opened her mouth to ask another question, but Garland held his hand up and said, "We won't ask for anyone other than our designated bladers personally, unless it's important. Any other questions?" The girls shook their heads. "Good. Hiro?"

Hiro nodded and took the pointer from Garland. He clapped his hands twice, and the lights turned off. Brooklyn turned on a projector in front of the girls, and a picture of Ayane popped up on the screen. Hiro pointed at Ayane's stats. "This is the blader profile for Ayane. Attack, two stars, defence, two stars, and endurance, four stars. Now, what we want to do is improve you on what you're already good at. There's no such thing as trying to make you good at everything. Now, Ayane," he pointed at her endurance stars, "you're fast. Really fast. And what we want to do, is make you faster."

Ayane shrugged. "And I assume Carrot Top over there," she pointed at Brooklyn, "is going to do that?"

"Yes, Carrot Top is," Garland replied, trying to suppress his laughter at Brooklyn's pouty expression.

The pout remained even after he switched to the next slide. A picture of a white nine-tailed fox appeared.

"This is Vixen," Hiro continued. "But you guys already know that. Because your bit-beast is a fox, your blade is... sneaky. It disappears and reappears, and that throws your opponents off balance. Your attack is called Hidden Apparition, but you don't have a defensive maneuver yet, which is what," he cleared his throat, "'Carrot Top' is going to help you with."

"Okay, enough!" Brooklyn cried, still pouting. He switched to the next slide, which revealed a picture of Riza.

"Riza, this is your profile." Hiro pointed at her stats. "Attack, two stars, defence, three stars, and endurance, one star. Riza, your defence is clearly your best quality, and that is what we are going to improve you on." He nodded, and the slide switched to a picture of a yellow hedgehog. "This, as you know, is Harmonia, Riza's bit-beast. Your defensive move is called Defensive Curl, which hurts anyone that attacks you. But there's no offensive move. We're going to have to work on that, Riza." Hiro nodded again, and the slide changed to a picture of Fukori.

Brooklyn and Garland yawned, but Hiro ignored them.

"Fukori, this is you," he pointed at the picture, "and these are your stats." He pointed at the stars. "Attack, three stars, defence, two stars, and endurance, two stars. You're strong, and so you and Garland are going to work on your attack." He nodded, but nothing happened, except a loud snore was heard. "Brooklyn!" Still nothing. Hiro groaned, and prodded Brooklyn, who had fallen asleep on the projector, with the pointer. At once, the orange-haired blader awoke. Hiro shot him a look, and the slide changed to a picture of a blue wolf. "This is Aphrodite, and this is her attack, Wolf Bite. Like Ayane, you don't have a defensive move, so Garland's going to help you with that." He nodded at Brooklyn again.

"What, there's another slide?" came the reply.

"Just click the switch."

A satisfying click was heard, and the slide changed to a picture of Boris. "This is Boris. He is the boss of B.E.G.A., and thus, he is the boss of us. You three will refer to him as Master Boris when you're in your maid uniforms." Hiro nodded at Brooklyn, and the slide changed to a picture of a mop and a bottle of Pinesol. "This is what you use to cl-"

"I think we know how to clean, Hiro," Ayane said suddenly.

Hiro shrugged and clapped his hands twice, and the lights switched on. "Very well then."

-----------------------------------

All in all, training with their coaches was tiring. Ayane had managed to give Brooklyn a reason to make her run an extra three laps around the garden (she had only called him Carrot Top once during training!), Fukori had nearly drained her energy trying to keep up with Garland's weight lifting exercise, and Riza almost fainted from exhaustion after being forced to swim countless times around the pool.

The three girls returned to their rooms and collapsed onto their respective beds.

"I will never look at a single weight the same way again."

"I'll never look at a fish the same way."

"I'll never look at carrots the same way."

Just when they thought it was over, a voice over the intercom suddenly echoed over their room. "Fukori, Riza, Ayane, get dressed and I want to see you in my office immediately."

They groaned but got dressed in their maid uniforms nonetheless and made their way to their boss's office.

"You wanted to see us, Master Boris?" Riza said as they stood in front of his desk.

"Yes, girls," Boris replied. Their coaches were standing behind him. "The boys have informed me that your training is going well. I'm glad to hear that. Now, as for tomorrow, I think I'll switch things up a bit."

At the word 'switch', the room's six young occupants' eyes widened in surprise.

"Switch, sir?" Ayane asked. "With all due respect, what do you mean 'switch'?"

"Well, I was hoping that you girls could teach these boys," he waved a hand behind him, "a thing or two about cleaning."

Fukori's mouth stretched to a mischevious smile. "Why, of course. We'd be delighted to, Master Boris. After all, cleanliness is next to happiness."

"I'm glad to hear you say that. You're all dismissed."

"Thank you, sir," the girls chimed, each with a mischevious look plastered on their faces.

When they returned to their room, the first thing Riza did was take out the notebook from under her mattress. She quickly scribbled something down, and handed it to Fukori and Ayane, who stared down at the writing.

"It's the first official entry of our little secret carrier," Riza informed them.

Ayane shrugged, took the notebook, and wrote down her own addition to the pages. She handed it to Fukori.

"Well, I would say it's not much of a secret, but eh." Fukori took the small perforated book and wrote down a reply to Riza and Ayane's writing.

Oh, were they going to have fun tomorrow.

-----------------------------------

(TO BE CONTINUED)

AN: Um... I do not in any way own Pinesol. Also... Here's chapter five? -Insert nervous smiley face here-


End file.
